Continued Story
by Saki-Rose Chan
Summary: The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia, has died, and with it the anger of the world. But his ultimate sacrifice, which will be unknown to the world for an eternity, has brought sadness to those closest to him. Twenty years later, what will happen when Lilianna Vi Britannia, the daughter of Empress Nunnally, meets a girl with a unknown background. (REWRITE)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a rewrite of 'A Continued Story'. I read the other chapters and looked at the number of reviews, and realized... The other chapters suck! My grammar and writing is better now, so yeah. And my other stories have higher reviews for a certain number of chapters. Seventeen reviews for five chapters? No can do. I have another story with five chapters, fifty-one reviews? I like that, so yeah. **

**This first chapter will practically be the same, but different also. So I hope you enjoy! See ya at the end of the chapter. :)**

A young, beautiful women with long, wavy light brown hair and violet eyes was riding in a wheel chair down the hall. She was followed by a man in a dark blue suit, also dawning a mask on his face.

The women seemed to have a look of worry on her face, her violet eyes filled with concern. Her companion put a comforting hand on her shoulder, telling her it was okay, but she shook his hand off coldly.

They stopped in front of a door, the women opening it to find a young girl with dark brown wavy hair and violet eyes. Around her, books were scattered everywhere, and one happen to fall open and fall on top of the girl's head.

" Sweetie, we heard a crash. Is everything alright?" she asked in concern, rolling her wheel chair over to the girl.

The little girl frowned." I'm sorry, mama. I wanted to read a story before I went to bed, but I couldn't reach the one I wanted, so all the books came tumbling down on me. Are you mad?"

Empress Nunnally smiled at her five year old daughter." It's okay, sweetie. Mama's not mad. You just wanted a book to read, right?"

"You... You aren't mad?" the girl asked, her big violet eyes wide.

" Not at all." Nunnally said, taking the book off her head and brushing her hair off. She pat her on the head, the girl giving her a big smile in response.

"Zero," Nunnally smiled softly," May you please place me on the bed?" she asked.

Zero bowed." Yes, your highness." he grabbed the empress bridal style, and placed her on her, daughter's bed. She put herself in a comfortable position, placing her hands in her lap.

"Thank you." she smiled kindly." Lilianna, how about you go brush your teeth? I'm going to be the one read you a story tonight."

"Really?!" Lilianna smiled brightly, excitement in her eyes." Yay!" the princess then ran to the bathroom to brush her teeth, slamming the door behind her.

Nunnally's smile disappeared once her daughter went into the bathroom. She looked at Zero, motioning him over. He complied walking over to the empress. She yanked his wrist, bringing him forward in surprise." Remove your mask." she demanded, a sweet smile on her beautiful face.

Zero did just as he was told, removing the mask to reveal green eyes and curly brown hair." Yes?"

Nunnally placed both of her hands on each side of his face, yanking it down to her side. She whispered in his ear," Don't think I'll let you touch me again. So keep your hands to yourself before I have something done with them myself." she chuckled darkly, releasing his face.

The man narrowed his eyes, grabbing the mask and putting it back on right as Lilianna came out the bathroom.

"I'm ready, mama!" Lilianna cheered, running towards her mother.

"Good." Picking up her daughter, she placed her on the bed next to her." Zero, you may leave the room."

"Yes, your highness." with that, he left the bedroom, his cape flowing behind him.

"Now, instead of reading you a book, I am going to tell you a story." Nunnally explained to her daughter who was beaming with excitement." It's about a brave man."

"A... brave... man?"

"Yes. I think you would like this story very much." The empress smiled." So let's start, shall we?"

Lilianna gave her mother a nod.

"Well, there was once a young man and his sister who lived in Japan. His sister believed if you folded a thousand cranes, your wish would come true. One day, while putting his sister to bed, she told her brother that she wished the world would one day have peace."

Lilianna was confused." But mama, the world does have peace, right?"

Nunnally shook her head." It does, but about ten years ago, the Britannians and Japanese were enemies. They had a full out war, and Britannia won, taking Japan's freedom and name. Japan's name was changed to Area Eleven. They also called anyone who were Japanese an Eleven." she explained.

Lilianna gasped." Why would they do that, mama? Japanese are not called Elevens."

Nunnally smiled." But that's what the brave man was for. He was determined to bring peace to the world no matter what. So one day, when the man riding with his friend, a truck crashed into the wall. The man was worried, so he went to help the people in the truck, but the truck suddenly drove off with the man in it."

"Really? What happens next?" Lilianna asked, eager to know what else happens.

"When the truck stopped again, he came out out find a Britannian soldier pointing, but when the soldier took off his mask, it was revealed that he was his best friend from years ago. The capsule that was thought to be dangerous gas in it, turned out to be a very beautiful girl with long, flowing green hair. Later, though, more Britannians soldiers came and told his best friend to kill him, but he refused, so the man decided to do it himself. The girl jumped in front of him, taking the shot for him, shocking him. The boy thought he was going to die until the girl touched his hand, and gave him this power called Geass." Nunnally told Lilianna.

"Geass? What does it do?" the young princess asked.

"They are different kinds of Geass," Nunnally started explaining," But his was special. He could give people commands. Though, he had to make a contract with the girl first. He would grant her wish in exchange for the Geass.

"What was her wish, mama?" This story was really interesting the young girl. She never knew Britannia and Japan used to enemies.

Nunnally gave her an apologetic look." I'm sorry, but I do not know what it was." the empress apologized." Moving on, the man then used the Geass to defeat the men. He had ordered them to kill themselves."

"That kind of power sounds cool." Lilianna clapped.

Nunnally gave her a sad smile, pulling her daughter closer." It was, but it was also a punishment. So later on, he became the masked hero, Zero."

Lilianna was, again, confused." But I thought the man that was always with you was Zero?"

"Don't worry about that." Nunnally whispered, balling her fist." Anyway, he formed a group called the Black Knights. They just didn't fight for the Japanese, but for the weak who had no chances against stronger people."

" One day, this man met his half-sister, Euphemia Li Britannia, who hated how the Britannians, like herself, treated the Japanese. So one day at her brother's school, Ashford Academy, she announced that she would make peace between the Britannians and Japanese."

Lilianna was focused on two words only. Ashford Academy." Ashford Academy? You mean that big school?"

"Yes." Nunnally answered." When you're old enough, you will be going there."

"Really?!" Lilianna clapped in excitement.

She smiled at her daughter, giving her a nod." Now, the day they were supposed to make peace, Zero wished to talk to the princess alone without any security. While they were talking, they made a truce, but when the man was explaining how to use his power to her, he accidentally ordered her to kill all the Japanese."

"What happened?!" Lilianna placed her hands on her mother lap, coming closer to hear the her answer.

"Well, he had to kill her in the end because the Geass would only ware off unless she fulfilled what she was ordered. It turns out she was the man's very first love. She was also the lover of the Britannian soldier who was his best friend."

Lilianna frowned." I feel sorry for her. That all happened because he accidentally used his power on her. That's sad."

The empress pulled the young princess in her lap." Well, after that happened, the man who was Zero disappeared, and didn't come back until the year of 2018. I also forgot to mention he had a partner whose name was C.C. She was the one who gave him Geass."

" What happened to his little sister? Didn't she need him?" Lilianna questioned.

" She did need him; she needed him a lot. The girl was blind and couldn't walk, but her other brother and sisters found her, making her the Viceroy. She was sad that she couldn't see her full older brother. But one day, she had got a call from him. She was very happy." Nunnally smiled at the memory of when she was first able to talk to her older brother again.

"That's nice. I wish I had a younger sibling." Lilianna muttered, pouting.

Nunnally laughed, but it was slightly fake at the same time." Anyway, back to the man. The man had very loving friends except for one, who had hated him because he killed his first love. So a couple of weeks later, a full war broke out between the Black Knights and the Britannian Army. The man's best friend had come to hate him so much, he went as far as trying to kill him, but the man's number one pilot fought the man's friend for him, protecting him from danger."

"So," Nunnally continued," After the war, the man revealed himself to be Zero, and took over Britannia. Two months after, the man planned a Public Execution."

"Public Execution? What's that?" Liliana asked in curiousity.

" A Public Execution is when people are killed right in front of an audience. Though, that is not a good thing, Lilianna." Nunnally explained, hoping her daughter understood.

" Not a good thing. " Lilianna repeated." Bad thing."

"Yes. It's a bad thing." Nunnally agreed." So, the man was holding his siter hostage, so she could witness it since she was now able to see."

"When the execution started, Zero appeared. All the people who knew the new emperor used to be Zero were confused. Right there in front of everyone, the emperor was murdered." Nunnally's voice cracked some, tears trying not to fall.

"Well, was he a bad emperor?" her daughter wondered.

"Yes, he was, but that was his intentions. It was for everyone to hate him, Britannians and Japanese, so there would be peace in the world, and Britannians and Japanese would get along."

" Oh."

"But his crippled sister didn't like this ending." Nunnally placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her voice." She was v-very s-sad, losing her older brother right i-in front of her. When she held his hand, she saw all his memories, discovering that he had planned all that. His very last words to her were ' I destroy worlds to create anew'. She cried, clutching him tightly." Nunnally couldn't stop the hot tears from running down her face.

"M-mama, why are you crying?" Lilianna hugged her mother, the sad empress placing her arms around her."

"T-That g-girl was m-me." Nunnally stuttered in tears." I lost my m-most loved one that day. He died happily because he completed his mission... his mission... It was all for me."

Lilianna gasped. He mother was the girl in the story. She lost a brother. She lost an uncle. The princess hugged her mother even tighter." It's okay, mama. I'm here. I'll never leave you. In fact, I'm sure uncle is happy where he is." she whispred.

Nunnally smiled in her tears." Thank you, sweetie. I love you very much."

Lilianna smiled, leaning her head against her mother's chest." I love you, too, mama. More than anything in the world."

**Ten Years Later**

_A new student during the school year? I wonder who, _a fifteen year old Lilianna thought while she was sitting in her classroom, waiting for the new student to enter.

"Well, students," Gino Weinberg smiled," This is our new student. Please be nice and take care of her."

A girl with long, black princess curled hair walked in. She smiled." My name is Celeste. I came late this school year because of certain circumstances, so it's nice to finally be here. Nice to meet you all."

The boys in the class whooped and whistled.

During lunch break, Celeste walked up to Lilianna." Hi, I was wondering if you's play a game of chess with me. You know, since I don't really know anyone around here."

Lilianna raised an eyebrow." But, how do you know me?" she asked suspiciously.

Celeste rolled her eyes, giving the princess a 'you can't be serious' look." I see you on TV all the time. Fifth Princess of the Britannian Empire, 88th in Line of Succession to the Britannian Throne, Lilianna Vi Britannia. Duh!"

Lilianna scratched the back of her head." Oh, yeah. Well, I guess I could. Come on." she grabbed the black haired girl's hand, leading her to a desk.

After Celeste set up the board, she told Lilianna to go first." Okay." the princess answered, moving a chess piece.

Celeste moved next.

"Why would you move there?" Lilianna asked in confusion.

Celeste smirked." Only those who are prepared to fire, should be fired at."

**I hope you liked this rewrite. I made quite a few changes, too, so yeah.**

**Read and Review! Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's is chapter two of the rewritten version of 'Continued Story'. I thank you guys for all the follows and favorites and reviews last chapter. They made me really happy. So, let's head to the next chapter!**

**Enjoy! :)**

After hearing those words come from the girl in front of her, she was trying to remember where she had heard those words from. Though, this girl had a strange sort of personality to her. When she asked her to play chess, she had the nicest smile, but after when it was her turn to move, she had a smirk on her face that deemed she was confident she was going to win.

The black haired girl waved her hand in the dazed princess's face." Earth to your highness. Earth to your highness!" Celeste shouted, snapping her fingers in the girl's face, catching her attention." Are you okay?"

Lilianna looked at the raven haired beauty." I'm fine," she answered." And you can call me Lilianna if you want. I'm not big on the formality."

"Great. A princess who isn't big on formality." Celeste sarcastically stated, smirking." That's good for me because I wasn't sticking with it anyway."

Lilianna laughed softly at the girl's response." Now, how about we finish our game?" she suggested, changing the topic.

The princess of Britannia was veritably crushed by the raven haired commoner in chess. Celeste had her legs crossed, was leaning back in her chair, and smirking in victory. Lilianna, like her mother, wasn't a sore loser. She just smiled at the other girl, mind still wondering how her king was trapped between two knights, a rook and pawn, of all things.

"Congratulations." she said, clapping her hands lightly.

Celeste chuckled, a smirk still plastered on her face." Thank you. You have a very nice personality like the empress, but there's something about you that doesn't deem you as a nice person to me."

Lilianna frowned at the new student."What makes you say that?"

"I don't know," Celeste shrugged." But anyway, I have enjoyed my time with you very much. I hope I get to see you again, _Princess _Lilianna." With that, Celeste packed away her chess board and walked out the door, her long, black hair following behind her.

She left Lilianna sitting in the classroom by herself, a frown still on her face. _So her personality isn't what she introduced to the class._

~After School~

Lilianna was in her limousine, quietly sitting and thinking about her day at school. Celeste was a strange person to say the least, but she didn't know anything about her background. In fact, she never mentioned her last name when she made her self introduction.

The princess was so into her thoughts, she didn't even notice the car stop, nor did she hear her door open." Your highness, we are here. Please exit the car." the driver said, bowing as she climbed out the car.

Once inside the former viceroy palace, Lilianna was instantly greeted with 'welcome home', 'do you need anything, your highness', 'how was your day at school', or 'are you well?'. She hated being bombarded with questions like this. These were the questions her mother should have been asking, but she rarely saw her.

The only time she ever really saw her mother was when she had to go to formal balls, or when she was introduced to someone. She knew her mother was very busy, and never really had time for her, but it was only the two of them in the palace. She didn't really have any other relatives she knew except for her Aunt Cornelia, Uncle Guilford, and their son, but he was younger than her by seven years, so she was out of luck.

And then she was the president of the student council, so when her mother was off, she was never their to be with her. It was always the days when the council had a bunch of work to do, and by the time she got home, her mother was off doing something again.

She sighed, walking through the palace walls, and up to her room. She kicked her shoes, placing them in her giant walk-in closet. She grabbed a picture off her nightstand of her and her mother, but that was ten years ago. They were in the palace gardens with her mother sitting on the ground, and she was placed in her mother's lap, two huge smiles on their faces.

She placed the picture back down, and changed into her palace robes that were placed neatly on her bed, cleaned and pressed. A very short white jacket with long, feather like sleeves, and a light purple dress that layered in three at the bottom. The bottom flowed out, and she put on white shoes with a a small heel.

Grabbing a light purple ribbon, she put her hair in a neat bun. To finish, she put her small silver tiara on top of her head. She looked at herself in her full view body mirror, making sure she looked neat and ready before she went back to whatever her schedule was going to be today.

As she walked down the halls, her personal servant, who happened to be Japanese, Daisuke, suddenly appeared next to her, a warm smile on his face. He was twenty eight years old, and got this job only four years ago.

"Your highness, the first thing on your schedule today is that you are having tea with the Chinese empress's son, Fang Lihua." Daisuke said while moving his black bangs to the left a little so he couls see through his brown eyes.

Lilianna gave him a small nod, sighing inwardly. She didn't mind the Empress Tianzi's son, but for an eleven year old, he was a handful. He also like to always be around her, always clinging on to her arms, or playing with her tiara.

"Yes."

"Don't worry, your highness," Daisuke said." I'll make sure he doesn't cause you a nuisance. "

"Thank you, Daisuke." she smiled sweetly.

* * *

Celeste walked to her dorm room, a bored look upon her face." I am so bored. What is the point of living in a dorm and doing nothing? I can't even see my freaking parent's because they don't like too much publicity." she mumbled to herself, abandoning her school jacket, and putting it over her arm.

"Ooh! You're the new student! It's so strange to see a new student come on the middle of the year!" someone exclaimed in excitement from behind her.

_Being known as the student that came in the middle of the year. Lovely, _the raven haired girl thought sarcastically.

She turned around to face a blue haired, light purple eyed girl. She had on the Ashford school uniform, but her tie was nowhere to be seen. Her long blue hair was kept out and she had two braids hanging on each side, her bands slightly touched her eyes, but they short enough so she could see. Her skin was also slightly brown skin that made her eyes sparkle more than they already were.

The girl bounced up to her, which Celeste then realized the girl only reached to about her neck in height." My name is Harumi Anna Hyuga! You can call me Anna! And I'm fourteen"

"Nice to meet you, too. But," Celeste started slowly," You have a middle name... and you're Japanese." she pointed out, making the other girl pout.

"Did you really only stop at my name?" she asked, crossing her arms, a pout still on her face." But no worries, anyway!" her pout changed to a huge smile." I'm half-Britannian! My parents couldn't decide what to name me because, you know, my mother wanted me to have a Japanese name in honor of my father, but my father wanted me to have a Britannian one because my mother is a Britannian, and he loves her a lot. So, after I was born, they agreed that I would have a middle name, and it would be a Britannian one. So in the end, they both got what they wanted." she explained happily.

The raven haired teen raised an eyebrow."Okay..." she said slowly." See ya around." with that she turned on her heel, and continued walking down the halls to her dorm.

"Wait!" Anna yelled after her, a big grin on her face, realizing she hadn't gotten the girl's name." I didn't get your name!"

"It's Celeste." Celeste answered without turning around.

"Celeste what?" Anna questioned." You didn't give me your surname.

Celeste turned around, a smirk playing on her lips." I'm not telling."

Anna placed her hands on her hip, not happy with the new student's answer." Why?"

The golden eyed girl rolled her eyes, starting to get annoyed with this girl." Look, I rather people not know a lot about me, so I'm not saying a word. Also, I appreciate the fact that you want to get to know me, but I don't want to know you." she finished, turning back on her heel, leaving the blue haired girl in confusion.

* * *

"Artemis, where are you?" Celeste hissed, looking under her bed." You were in here when I left, so where did you disappear to? I offered to, and _wanted _to, bring you all the way from the country side of Japan, but do you have to disappear while I'm at school?"

A rapping at the door caught the teen's attention, causing her to raise an eyebrow. She stood up from the floor, and walked towards the door, opening it. A purr came from the floor, making her look down. She smirked, picking up the creature from the floor." You naughty cat. How did you get out of my room?"

The white cat purred, crawling around her owner's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you." Celeste smiled, taking the cat off her shoulders, and sitting on her bed. She stroked Artemis' back, making the cat purr in contentment.

Her cellphone rang suddenly, making her jump a little. Picking up the cellphone, she read the called ID. " I don't think I'll answer this one. Dad can live without being paranoid, can't he, Artemis?" she smirked, pressing the decline button on her phone.

**I know this chapter is completely different from the first version, but it's like that for a reason. I do hope you enjoyed it, though. **

**Read and Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been six months... I'm **_**SO **_**sorry! I swear I thought this story had been updated in October or something, but apparently, it wasn't! I'm really **_**SORRY!  
**_**And thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows.  
**

**Now, I know most of you think Nunnally's mad at Suaku over her brother, but that's not it. I don't blame you all for that being the first thing you, though, because they are plenty of CG stories like that, so with that said...**

**Enjoy! :)**

Princess Lilianna Vi Britannia sighed at the girl who was sitting at the student council table, grudgingly chewing on a stick of pocky while complaining to the Princess of Britannia at the same time. Lilianna put her pen down, giving the dark blue haired girl a small smile.

"Now, Anna," she started," I'm sure Celeste has her reasons for being the way she was to you. It's a new school and a new city. She also has to get used to hanging around with other people. She's from the country side of Japan, so she was barely around anyone."

"It still doesn't give her the right to just brush me off like that, though! I mean, I wanted to get to know her! And I'd be her first friend!" Anna whined, biting into another piece of pocky.

"I'm sure there has to be some reason of why she was like that. Maybe you should just try giving her another chance before judging her," Lilianna tried to compromise.

Lilianna didn't particularly know what she felt about Celeste herself. She was different from the other transfer students. As soon as they found out or knew she was a princess, they would respect her, bow to her, or put -sama at the end of her name immediately, but Celeste... she didn't do any of that. Despite the fact that she knew she was princess, she kept it casual.

She knew Celeste did not care if she was a princess or not. To Celeste, she was still a normal human being, with or without a title. The girl had a pretty big _I-don't-really-care _attitude, but at the same time, she acted as if the Royal Britannian Family didn't exist, like there was no ruler or any other people in the world. Just herself...

Anna shook her head, putting her box of pocky down and pouting." You don't understand. You weren't there. She's a meanie." she mumbled.

"Stop whining, Anna," a red haired boy next to her grumbled," I'm sure the princess doesn't want to hear you ramble about some transfer student that was mean to you. In fact, I do not blame her for treating you that way." he brushed his fingers through his messy hair, sighing at the girl next to him.

"You're a meanie, too, Takeshi!" Anna argued, pointing a finger at him.

"You are too immature for your age," Takeshi muttered under his breath.

Lilianna chuckled, grabbing the papers she had been working on and stood up." I need to go copy these," she announced, walking out the student council room.

While exiting the room, Lilianna crashed into another person. She heard the person mutter," dammit" before she looked up to find the girl they were just talking about a couple of minutes ago. And she was soaking wet...

Celeste's jacket was missing as were her shoes, which she was carrying in her hand. Her white shirt and black skirt was drenched with water and her hair was slicked straight against her neck and face. She stood up and a small smirk reached her lips.

"Well, it's the good two-shoes princess of Britannia," she started, pushing a wet strand of hair out of her face.

Lilanna frowned, saying," What happened to you? Why are you so wet?" she asked the raven haired girl.

Celeste let out an exaggerated sigh, placing her free hand on her hip." You know you have a fan club, right? Yeah, they threw me in the pool for something I said about the Britannian Royal Fmaily, which to them, is insulting you. And," she added, watching as Lilianna opened her mouth," You don't want to know what I said.

"They... They threw you in the pool?" Lilianna said in disbelief." But every time I see them, they're so nice to me and everybody else."

"Listen, princess, they practically worship you, as from what I saw, so of course they're going to be nice to you. If someone says something about their effin' God, you might as well run for your life." Celeste explained while taking her soaking socks off her feet.

Lilianna gave Celeste another look, inspecting her from head to toe. She didn't think her fan club would do something like this. It was only the girl's second week here and she was already getting bullied. That's not how they're supposed to treat new students." Well, would you like a change of clothes from me?" she asked.

"Great time to ask that," Celeste muttered under her breath. Aloud, she answered," No. I'll just go to my own room and get a pair of clothes. See you around, Princess." the raven haired girl gave Lilianna something that would be between a smile and a smirk and walked down the hall again.

"Told ya," Lilianna heard Anna whisper from the cracked door.

…...

Celeste opened the the door to her dorm room and slammed it shut behind her. She stripped herself out of her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She rung out her wet hair over the sink before grabbing a towel and drying it, muttering under her breath angrily as she walked out of the bathroom." Bastards."

She dumped herself on her bed, gritting her teeth slightly. Why was she even sent here? She didn't want to be here. She liked the countryside of Japan where it was quiet and no one was really around except for a small village that didn't take long to get to. Her parents already had the arrangements done and only sprung it on her when she was caught off guard.

And why would they even send her here if they told her that.

"_Remember, Celeste, don't get close to anyone."_

Damn being close to someone. She didn't even like the people at this school. They were too happy and carefree for their own good. Some were stuck up and thought were better than others just because of their nobility. She knew she sounded like a brat, but all she wanted to do was go home. Not be in this place which was a so-called school.

Scratching at the door broke her out of her thoughts as she groaned, getting up reluctantly and opening her door for the cat that always somehow got out of her room. When she noticed the cat didn't slip in through the crack, she peeked her out of it just to see a red haired teen holding her white cat.

"Artemis... And who are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and making sure to cover her naked form behind the door.

"Yeah, I'm Takeshi," he introduced, bowing slightly." I take it this is your cat? He was scratching at the door when I was walking by."

"I should leave him out here because he keeps leaving my room somehow when I'm in school, but I'm not that mean..." she mumbled to herself before talking aloud again." Here, you can put him down and he'll fit through this small crack."

Takeshi put down the cat, letting it crawl through the crack in the door. He took a look at the girl's golden eyes and raven hair, raising an eyebrow." You're the new transfer, right?"

_And I'm still known as the transfer student after a week, _the raven haired teen thought in annoyance." Yes. Why?"

"I've just never seen you before since we're not in the same class. Two of my friends know you, but I knew I would run into you eventually. I didn't think this was you're room," Takeshi said, running a hand through his messy, dark red hair.

"Are you trying to just make conversation or flirt with me?" Celeste said in a serious tone, though, she was partly annoyed at his presence.

"W-What? No!" Takeshi stammered, turning a bright red.

"Ah," she started in amusement," You're handsomeness could rival my father's. How nice."

"Y-You're father?! I just came to give you you're damn cat back! How... what?!" Takeshi glared at the raven haired beauty while his face was a bright red.

"Oooh! You said a bad word!" Celeste originally just wanted her cat back and then to slam the door his face, but now she was having too much fun." Such a naughty boy..."

The red haired teen was fuming now." The f- Argh! There! You have your stupid cat back!" turning on his heel, Takeshi stomped away with a deep red blush on his face.

A small smirk appeared on Celeste's face as she watched the boy stomp down the hall. She looked down her cat." Well, I was being honest. He was pretty handsome looking, don't you think, Artemis?" she said.

Artemis only jumped on his owners bed and sprawled out on it to take his daily nap.

Celeste scoffed, crossing her arms under her bare breast." I guess not to you then, huh?"

…...

"Why, your highness, must you be like this?" Daisuke asked the dark brown haired princess who was in the lab with the Indian genius that built all Knightmares.

"Daisuke, Daisuke, leave the poor girl alone," Rakshata said, taking her cigarette out of her mouth." If she wants to test out a Knightmare, I might as well let her. If we need to an extra person out in battle, we have the Princess of Britannia."

"The Empress nor Princess Cornelia would approve of this, Rakshata. I am not only here to serve her, but to also make she sure no harm comes to her once so ever." Daisuke said sharply, watching his princess climb into the Knightmare.

"Cornelia can jump off a cliff for all I care. If she doesn't want her sweet, little niece to ride a Knightmare when she allows herself to, I have no idea what's going on in that warrior's head," Rakshata smirked.

Daisuke let out a sigh, wondering why he always tried to reason with Rakshata." Princess Cornelia does it because she knows how to. Battle is her thing. Your highness knows nothing about Knightmares and war."

"She might need to, though, soon enough," the Indian woman said, changing her playful tone to a serious one," I've heard rumors that a rebellion group against the empress has started. It still consist of those who never wanted her as empress because of her deceased brother."

"So I have heard. Zero has been trying his best to not let it go out among the media and only keep it within the palace realms, but with the way things have been going, I don't think we'll be able to keep quiet about it." Lowering his voice, Daisuke finished," And the empress has been having assassination attempts lately, but the princess has not had anyone come near her. Your majesty has been thinking about assigning a knight to her, if possible. I worry that she'll refuse, though."

The Indian rose an eyebrow."Even with refusal, there's no way the queen would let her off without one. We might have peace... for now, but Japan- No, the whole world can be a dangerous place. With this rebellion group, nowhere is safe for the princess, but if she knows how to use a Knightmare and protect herself, do you think that would be a problem?" Rakshata took her cigarette out of her mouth, leaning against the machine she was currently working on.

Daisuke ran a hand through his black hair, casting a slight glance at the girl in the Knightmare." Rakshata... You could not have specifically made this for... for Princess Lilianna?" he asked suspiciously.

Rakshata smirked, admiring the lavender and black mecha frame." I call it... Guinevere."

"Guinevere...?" Daisuke repeated, raising a confused eyebrow." Why would you give it such a name?"

"I have my reasons."

Shaking his head and turning away, Daisuke called," Your highness, please be careful. I don't know what I would do if you were to get hurt."

Lilianna gave him a assuring smile, one that only a princess would be seen with. She smoothed out her skirt before standing up in the machine." Don't worry, Daisuke. I've been seeing climbing in these Knightmares for awhile. The most Rakshata lets me do is sit in it, and she teaches me how to start it and shows me what the buttons do," she explained in her gentle voice.

"Yes, your highness, but-"

"It's okay, Daisuke. Have some trust in me, won't you? I don't know how you actually ride it yet, so please do not worry."

"Yes, your highness," the servant obeyed, bowing swiftly before turning back to the Indian woman behind cast a questioning glance towards the woman that just gave him a blank look.

"It's not as if she'll ever use it," she said, seeing the question in his eyes." But, I feel that she _will _need it someday. So, when that time comes, she'll know how to use it and will not feel like the helpless princess she is right now while in battle."

Daisuke pondered over the woman's words for minute before silently taking a seat in one of the available chairs to wait for his princess to finish.

* * *

"You know, you really shouldn't be out here by yourself at this time of night."

Celeste shrugged, leaning against the brick wall in the alley and rolling her eyes at the older teen who was shining his phone light on her face." I know, but it's not like I have anything else to do at that damned school. Besides, the same thing could be said for you."

"I'm nineteen, Celeste. I'm sure I can take care of myself," the male replied, laughing lightly. He walked closer to her and ruffled her hair," But _you_ have to go to school in the morning, so it's not good if you get caught, hmm?"

"Tatsuya, you shouldn't be the one talking when you're doing activities that could get you into more trouble than me. And can you stop ruffling my hair," she asked, laying it back down," Some idiots today already threw me in the pool, so it took a while to do it again."

The Japanese teen with dark brown hair and lighter brown highlights chuckled in amusement, raising an eyebrow at the girl." They threw you in the pool? What did you say _this _time?" he asked in amusement.

"I just said I didn't like the royal family and they went off on me," she explained, remembering the incident that had happened earlier that day.

"What? Are they a fan club or something?" Tatsuya crossed his arms, tapping his foot while waiting for his answer.

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know they practically worshipped the current princess of Britannia?" Celeste furrowed her eyebrows, groaning in displeasure." I mean, it was a small statement. There's plenty of people in the world who could probably agree with me."

"Why don't you like them, though?" the Japanese teen questioned.

"Because I _don't_."

"A five year old would give me that answer, Celi."

"I told you not to call me that. My name is Celeste Vic-" she was cut off by the boy putting a hand over her mouth and pushing her farther down the alley. She raised an eyebrow in confusion, but he only gave her a low," be quiet."

Once down the alley far enough, he answered in a small voice of amusement," Just some guys I know that are looking for me. They aren't very nice to people to converse with. You should be getting home, Celi."

"I told you, I'll go home when-"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions tonight?"

"Ah, ah, ah" Tatsuya said, waving a finger in front of her face." You have to answer my question first."

"Just let me go," she mumbled.

"Now you want to go home?" Tatsuya let go of her, a small smile on his face." I see. Be safe on your way back home, Celi. If something happens to you, I won't be happy."

The raven haired teen scoffed." You won't be happy? I'm not supposed to make you happy, am I?" she asked, starting to walk out the alley.

"You're right. I'm supposed to make _you _happy."

"Flirt," she grumbled, stopping in the middle of her tracks and turning back to her friend." And Tatsuya?"

"What?"

"That rebellion stuff isn't something you should be involved with. We got the peace that was supposed to be achieved years ago, right? Why still bother to fight?"

Tatsuya clenched his fist and his lips tightened into a straight line." You know why I'm doing this, Celeste. What they're fighting for isn't even for freedom. It's for something you wouldn't want to know."

"I know you miss your family very much, Tatsuya, but whatever these people are doing, you shouldn't be involved with. Why can't you move on?" Celeste asked, her golden eyes pleading." You refuse to tell me what they fight for, but I have the feeling it's something that will make this peace short-lived."

"Is twenty years even short-lived, Celeste? You've been living a quite life until you were forced to come out here for high school. You weren't there when my parents were executed and the empress didn't do one thing about it. What peace are you talking about?"

Celeste shuffled uncomfortably. She knew when Tatsuya said her full name more than once, he was angry." The peace between the nations and people, Tatsuya. I have my reasons for not liking the royal family, but what goal is this group is trying to achieve? If it involves killing innocent people, this isn't the way. This will all just cause chaos."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Maybe that bastard emperor made a mistake when he died," he grounded out through his teeth.

"We don't even know who he is. His pictures aren't in the history books or anything because the empress refused to allow it! Don't blame-"

Tatsuya was in front of the girl so quick, she didn't even have the time to process he had slammed her against the wall. His fingers sunk deep into her shoulders, causing her to hiss out in pain." Listen, Celeste, I'm doing this for a purpose. You might dislike the royal family, but _I _hate them."

Celeste swore she saw his blue eyes turn a different color, but ignored that small fact. She pushed hard against his chest, making him fall onto the ground." Tatsuya, I don't know _what _this group does, but stay out of trouble or you'll be executed next," she hissed, walking down the alley and leaving her friend on the ground without any sorrow for him.

**Well, then, I actually made a long chapter... It was supposed to be at least 4k to 5k words, but instead it came to 3k to 4k. I'll work on the lengths. And soon I'll need to do battles and stuff, even correcting grammar mistakes and stuff, so anyone who is good at that, I ask for some help, please.**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long update! :(**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
